Coitus With Amy
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: What if when Sheldon tells Leonard, "As soon as we get home, I want to have coitus with Amy," he was completely serious and not just testing to see if Amy could hear him speaking with her ears covered? The following story is what spilled out of my mind. Thank you all for reading and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_"Leonard. As soon as we get home I want to have coitus with Amy."_

If Leonard had water in his mouth while hearing those words come from Sheldon's lips, it would have been spit all over the inner windsheild of his car as he drove.

Leonard and Amy spent the last 6 hours driving from California to Arizona to pick up Sheldon after his failed attempt to travel the country by train. Sheldon did last just over a month out there in the world on his own but when his belongings were stolen and he was left wandering a train station in his underwear, he had to call it quits and call Leonard to come to the rescue as he would wait for him at a local police station.

* * *

><p><em>"Can you think of any reason for me not to invite Amy?" <em>Leonard asks Penny.

_"Nope..." _Penny responds.

_"Oh, come on! You didn't even try!," _Leonard exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Leonard turns his head to look at Sheldon who is in the passenger seat, eyes wide because of what Sheldon has just said.<p>

Amy is in the back seat with her ears covered at Sheldon's request to speak with his roommate in "private." She's already upset at Sheldon for taking off on a train without telling her in the first place. Only Leonard and Penny knew when it happened. Amy felt insulted. She was, after all, his GIRLFRIEND. She should have been the first to know. Perhaps she could have talked things through with him to help guide him in the right direction or even run away with him to support him on his journey of healing. To top it off, who was the first person Sheldon called when he needed to be picked up in Arizona? Leonard. She wasn't even given a chance to be there for Sheldon and this hurt. She didn't hesitate to let Sheldon know how she felt either.

Sheldon turned to look at Amy in the back seat to see if she had heard what he said to Leonard even though her fingers were in her ears. "_Okay good, she can't hear."_

Leonard shakes his head in disbelief at his roommate.

_"The reason I called you was because I didn't want Amy to know I couldn't make it on my own," _Sheldon said.

_"What's the big deal? this is something you should tell her..." _Leonard replied before taking a sip of his water.

_"Also, I wanna have coitus with Amy," _Sheldon repeated.

Leonard spits out his water and starts coughing. Amy takes her fingers out of her ears and asks, _"What happened? Are you okay, Leonard?" _Amy asked as she watched the water he just spit out roll down the front windshield.

_"I'm fine, Amy...I, uhhh...was just shocked at Sheldon's reason for not calling you. Sheldon, why don't you just tell her?,"_ Leonard responded.

_Nice save, Leonard, _Sheldon thought._ "Amy, I called Leonard because I failed and I didn't want you to think less of me," _Said Sheldon, who could barely look his girlfriend in the eye.

_"You were worried about that? Sheldon, it's okay with me that you're not perfect,"_ Amy said.

Sheldon, having one of his childish moments, made Amy cover her ears again just so that he could tell Leonard that he thinks he wants to break up with her because of what she just said. Leonard shakes his head knowing not to take him seriously.

After dropping Amy off at her apartmemt so that she could rest after the long journey to and from Arizona, Leonard and Sheldon head to their apartment. As soon as they enter, Penny, Raj, Howard and Bernedette are there to greet Sheldon. _"Hey, look who's back!" _They're all cheering and full of smiles. Sheldon notices that Penny has cut her hair very short since he's been away. _"You changed your hair! Your hair is different...I'm out," _Sheldon exits the apartment immediately. They all exchange knowing glances at each other, not at all surprised by Sheldon's behavior due to his issues with change. Leonard goes after Sheldon who ran upstairs towards the roof of their apartment building. He finds Sheldon with his elbows resting on a brick wall as he watches cars pass by down below, taking deep breaths.

_"What the hell is your problem, Sheldon?," _Leonard asks him, "_You can't keep running away from your problems like this."_

"_I know, Leonard, I know!," _Sheldon yells while putting his hands over his face in frustration.

"_Look, Sheldon. I know change is hard for you but it's something you're going to have to accept as life goes on. Everything happens for a reason and if you allow yourself to be okay with that, these changes will be easier for you do deal with,"_ Leonard said.

_"You're starting to sound like that psychic Penny and I saw before I left. Who, by the way, was full of marlarkey_," Sheldon shot back.

Leonard shakes his head in annoyance_,"You're just being stubborn and selfish as usual Sheldon but whether you like it or not, Penny cut her hair, you're going to have figure out how to deal with things at the university until you can change your field of study, the comic book store has burned down, Penny and I are engaged and will eventually move out together and someday, you and Amy will be moving in together too. Deal with it."_

Sheldon stares at his roommate for a moment, taking in his every word and realizing, "_You're right, Leonard."_

Leonard's eyes go wide, shocked that Sheldon wasn't going against him this time, "_Come on, Sheldon. You're my best friend and we've known each other for over a decade now. I don't like seeing you this way. I miss my old, confident buddy who allows nothing to slow him down. Look how far you've come already. You're a brilliant scientist who was once against human contact of any kind and now you want to have coitus with your girlfriend. Sometimes it even seems like you have feelings. It's like you're a real boy after all," _Leonard pats Sheldon on the shoulder.

Sheldon gives Leonard a look, _"Oh grow up, Leonard. I DO have feelings and I've always been a real boy...but thank you for everything else you said."_

_"I'm just messin' with you, Sheldon (No, he wasn't) and you're very welcome. So! About this coitus with Amy business? Are you sure you're ready for this? When are you gonna do it and where?"_ Leonard replied.

_"Leonard! Leonard! Am I ready? Yes. When and where? That's none of your concern right now. If you guys happen to find out that information, then you find out but I sure as heck ain't gonna tell ya. That's personal," _said Sheldon.

_"Fine. Be careful though, okay? Do you have condoms? I can take you to the store to get some if you need me to," _Leonard asked his friend.

_"Leonard..." _an embarassed Sheldon replied.

"_Okay, okay fine. You should talk to Amy when you get the chance though. She was upset with you," _Leonard said.

_"I'm going to give her a few hours to rest and then I plan to go see her this evening_," Sheldon replied.

_"Okay, that's good. Seriously, are you guys gonna do it tonight?," _Leonard asked half messing with Sheldon and half being dead serious.

_"LEONARD!" _Sheldon yelled at his friend.

"_Okay, okayyyyy..." _Leonard held up his hands as if he was under arrest and slowly backed away from Sheldon with his eyes on him as he moved towards the door that led back down stairs.

Sheldon held a serious face right up until Leonard reached the door when he smiled at Leonard. Leonard smiled back and closed the door behind him. Sheldon had lots to think about, including how he was going to approach his girlfriend about where he went wrong towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>This "one shot" is a lot longer than I thought. LOL. I'll break it up a bit for you guys. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Sheldon took a bus over to Amy's apartment.

"*Knock, knock, knock* _Amy! _*Knock, knock, knock* _Amy! _*Knock, knock, knock* _Amy!"_

Amy opens the door, surprised to see her boyfriend standing there, "_Sheldon, what are-" _Amy was cut off by Sheldon grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Amy closed her eyes and took it all in. It felt so good to be in his arms in this moment. She had missed him so much but was still so mad at him for what he did. Sheldon broke off the kiss and smiled at her_, "I'm really sorry." _She smiled back at him with a look that said she was definitely satisfied with the kiss.

"_Yeah, you better be, mister. You told me earlier that you didn't want me to know that you had failed and I get that part but it was the fact that you left without giving me warning, not even a, "good-bye," that hurt the most. Did I not deserve that, Sheldon?" _Amy replied.

"_You did deserve that, Amy. I wasn't able to give you that because I was running away from my own problems instead of facing them head on. I have a difficult time dealing with change...or maybe a better way of putting it is I have a difficult time dealing with change that occurs before I'm ready because as Leonard and Penny have previously pointed out to me, I've changed a lot since you've entered my life...in a good way," _Sheldon said to his girlfriend with a smile.

"_Awww, they said that about me?," _Amy asked.

Sheldon got jealous, _"Heyyy, I recognize that you've done me a lot of good too!"_

Amy laughed, _"Hahaha, yes, Sheldon. Thank you for that." _

_"I mean it, Amy. I know I don't tell you enough but I appreciate you more than you will ever know. You've always remained by my side through thick and thin and how do I repay you? By running off like a little sissy!"_

_"It's okay, Sheldon..." _Amy says while turning to look at her couch before continuing, _"...please, let's sit." _

_"No, it's not okay, Amy," _Sheldon said while sitting next to her on the couch, _"you've supported me through so much. You even supported me when I was against Leonard bringing that new table into our apartment. That was the last thing I should have done, was take off without talking to you first." _

Amy suddenly moved her face close to his. His eyes grow big, wondering what she was about to do. She places a sweet kiss on his lips before breaking away and saying, _"Apology accepted, Sheldon." _

_"Thank you," _Sheldon replied while looking into her eyes.

_"I understand you still have some hurdles to get over, Sheldon. Think about how far you've come, though...how far WE'VE come together. Remember when we didn't even touch each other years ago? Look at us now. Kissing, hand-holding...," _Amy smiled at Sheldon while taking a sip from her water she had sitting on the coffee table.

_"...and coitus...," _Sheldon added.

The water that was in Amy's mouth was no longer in Amy's mouth. It was on Sheldon, who didn't know if he wanted to run and shower or laugh out loud. _"Oh, my gosh, Sheldon! I'm so so sorry! Let me grab you a towel,"_ Amy said. She quickly got up from the couch and ran towards her bathroom and fetched two fresh, small towels. One to give Sheldon and one for herself so that she can wipe down the coffee table that also recieved an involuntary shower.

_"Are you okay, Amy?," _asked Sheldon, concerned for his girlfriend while wiping down his face. "_I'm fine, thank you. Sorry about that. Did I hear you correctly?," _Amy answered.

_"It's okay and yes you did," _Sbeldon replied.

_"Cotius? Ohhhh! You meant the sexual role play game we did that one time. That was fun. That was a good talk we had too," _Amy replied.

"_No. I mean I want to have ACTUAL coitus with you," _Sheldon said, so calmly.

Amy could not believe what her boyfriend was saying to her. She just stared at him in complete shock for a moment before speaking, _"Well, I want to have cotius with you too, Sheldon but I was willing to wait for you. I don't want to push you in any way. How do you go from running away on a train to coming back and wanting to have sex with me?,_" Amy was nearly out of breath. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack because of this current topic of discussion. Sheldon could see his girlfriend's reaction and placed a hand on top of hers and rubbed it softly.

"_Amy, I have urges too. Urges to be with you...naked...in bed...," _Sheldon started. "_Hoo!," _escaped Amy's lips before Sheldon continued, "..._but it's my fears that keep me from moving forward..." _

_"Your germ phobia," _Amy replied.

_"Yes. But, damnit, Amy! I'm tired of being scared!," _Sheldon said.

"_That's so hot," _Amy said while dreamily staring at her boyfriend.

"_Huh?," _Sheldon was confused.

_Crap, I thought I said that to myself! __"Ummm, nothing. Thank you, Sheldon, for opening up to me about this. This is a big deal and it truly means a lot to me that you would tell me this right now and I'm nervous and excited and I really could use a drink right now." _Amy gets up and starts pacing in front of him.

Sheldon stares at her and says, _"Please, sit and relax a moment. You're making me nervous too. I'll get you the drink. What are you having?"_

_"There's white wine in the fridge," _Amy responded.

_"Got it," _Sheldon got a wine glass from the cabinet and poured his girlfriend a glass before getting himself a glass of ice water. He brings Amy her drink and sits down next to her with his own. He's watching her calm down after she takes a sip.

_"That's just what I needed. Thank you, Sheldon," _Amy smiled at her boyfriend.

_"You're welcome, Amy," _Sheldon said while taking a sip of his water.

_"Let's watch some TV, shall we?," _Amy said while taking the remote into her hands and turning on her TV_, "Sheldon, would you like something to eat?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks," _Sheldon replied.

"_Well, I'll at least pop us some popcorn to much on. Be right back," _Amy said as she left the couch to go to the kitchen. Sheldon watched her as she got up and then focused his eyes on the TV. He was randomly thinking about how good the wine she was drinking smelled as he poured her a glass in the kitchen. He stared at her glass sitting on the coffee table for a moment before picking it up and taking a sip of it. _"I saw that, Mr. I-Don't-Drink,"_ Amy said with a laugh as she came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She sat down and placed it in between them on the couch.

_"For your information, Dr. Fowler, I drink on rare occassions...when I feel like it,"_ Sheldon replied.

"_I can see that. Why the strong attiude against drinking though? I mean, you seem to be very cautious about it_," Amy asked.

_"...as I should be. My father was an alcoholic. I don't want to end up like him. I saw what my mother went through. I don't want to be that kind of man, Amy," _Sheldon answered.

_"I understand completely, Sheldon...," _Amy touched his arm, _"...I have faith in you that you'll never be anything less than the amazing man I see sitting before me."_

_"Thank you, Amy," _Sheldon said before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

_"You're welcome, Sheldon," _Amy said after they separated.

Suddenly, Sheldon gets up from the couch. "_Where are you going?," _Amy asked.

_"To get a glass of that yummy wine," _Sheldon said. Amy laughed as he walked away.

_"Don't let me have too many of those,"_ Sheldon said.

_"I'm sure one glass will do you just fine, Sheldon," _Amy said with a smile.

Sheldon returned to the couch with his glass of wine and they sat in silence for a few seconds before Amy said, _"I wanna watch one of my old romantic French movies. You mind, Sheldon?"_

_"Sure," _Sheldon replied with a smile as he sipped some of his wine.

"_Yes!," _an excited Amy said as she hopped up from the couch to go towards her DVDs to make a selection and pop it in the DVD player. She returned to sit on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn as the movie began. She smiled at Sheldon before returning her gaze to the TV. Amy's beautiful smile had the power to make Sheldon melt inside. He smiled back at her before grabbing a handful of popcorn for himself and sitting back against the couch.

An hour went by and Amy was so into the movie. Sheldon watched Amy as her eyes sparkled and she brought a hand up to her heart in total awe of what she was watching. She looked so sweet to him. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let go of her.

_"Oh, Sheldon. Isn't this romantic?...," _A tear rolled down Amy's face, _"...after all those years, they never forgot about each other. They were always meant to be..."_

Sheldon watched Amy for a moment before grabbing her hand and kissing it. Amy looked into his eyes and Sheldon looked into hers before replying, "_Just like you and I were always meant to be, Amy."_

_"Ohhh, Sheldon...," _Amy grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

Sheldon sweetly returned the kiss before slipping his tongue into Amy's mouth, which she gladly accepted. Their tongues danced as if they were anxiously trying to find lost treasure within each others mouths. Amy pulls Sheldon on top of her as she lies herself down on the couch and they continue their make out session. Sheldon breaks away to plant sweet kisses all over her mouth and jawline and neck which drives her insane.

"_Ohhhh, Sheldon...," _Amy moans while wrapping one of her legs around him to bring him even closer to her. Her arms are now wrapped around him and her hands are stroking his back up and down.

Sheldon positions himself in such a way that allows him to loosen the top of Amy's skirt with his left hand. He then slips a hand underneath her tights and underwear so that he can find her sweet spot with his fingers. His tongue re-enters her mouth has he begins to rub her clitoris with his fingers. "_Mmmmmmmmmm!," _Amy moans into his mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening but was enjoying every minute of it. She pushed her pelvis even more towards his fingers as he continued to rub her. Sheldon moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck and back again. "_Yes, Sheldon! Uhhhh!," _Amy moaned in pleasure.

Sheldon was starting to really appreciate the fact that his fingers could bring his girlfriend so much pleasure. His member started to grow harder and harder. He broke away from Amy, pulled his hand out of her underwear and told her, "_Amy, I'm ready to have cotius with you...please."_

_"Then take me to my bedroom, Dr. Cooper and finish what you started," _Amy said with a wink.

With that, Sheldon got up from the couch, scooped her up in his arms and carried Amy to her bedroom. _"So Sheldon, where on Earth did you learn how to do that?, it was amazing!," _Amy asked as they entered her bedroom. Sheldon looked in her eyes and said, "_Research. That was only the beginning of what I learned, Amy Farrah Fowler," _before plopping Amy down on the bed. "_Oh, my!," _Amy said, so turned on by his words.

Sheldon then reaches into the back pocket of his pants to retrieve his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a condom. "_You already had a condom, Sheldon?," _Amy asked.

_"Well, yes, of course. Amy, I want you to be my first and I knew that whenever we decided to become physical in our relationship, I wanted to be ready. I thought it would be wise to have a few "just-in-case" condoms on me at all times," _Sheldon said with a shy smile.

"_Awwww, Sheldon. That's so sweet. I want you to be my first too. I love you,"_ Amy said. _Oh, no! What have I done? He'll probably leave now, I know I've probably scared him!_

_"I love you too, Amy," _Sheldon replied.

_Good, he said it back. "So, I'm curious to know. How long have you had these condoms?," _Amy asked her boyfriend.

"_I've had them since after we played our own version of D&D that evening," _Sheldon replied.

_"Why since then?," _Amy asked.

"_...because I took our conversation about physical intimacy very seriously, Amy. I may not have been ready for coitus at the time but I still felt that it was important to take the neccessary steps to get myself there little by little. Even if it meant purchasing condoms I wouldn't be ready to use for quite some time. I do care about you, your feelings and your needs from myself as your boyfriend. I also care about over coming my own fears because I too, have the same needs that you do," _Sheldon explained.

_"Awwwwww, Sheldon. You're gonna make me cry!," _Amy said as tears formed in her eyes.

Sheldon was so happy that she was happy and leaned down to kiss her as she sat on the bed.

"_Soooo...do you want help putting it on?," _Amy asked.

"_Ummm, no thank you. I think I should give it go myself...at least this first time," _Sheldon responded. "_You're right," _Amy agreed. He started to unbutton and unzip his pants when suddenly, Amy grabbed both sides of his pants and quickly pulled them down with no warning. By some miracle, Sheldon's underwear came down too.

_"Good, Lord, woman! You scared me!," _Sheldon exclaimed while trying to cover his front and back at the same time with his hands.

_"Hahahaha! Sorry! Awwww, what's wrong, Dr. Cooper? Are you shy?," _Amy teased before smacking him on his behind.

_"Stop that! I need to put this thing on,"_ Sheldon turned to face his girlfriend with a serious face that turned into a smile that he couldn't hold in. Amy winked at him before he sat down on the bed with her still behind him. He opens the condom wrapper, rolls the condom onto his penis and before he can make another move, he's frozen by the feeling of his girlfriends hot breath on the side of his neck. She grabs both of his shoulders, gives them a squeeze before whispering into his ear, "_You did it...good job," _in a sexual manner.

Amy starts kissing the side of his neck, starting from just behind his ear and working her way down to his collar bone. Sheldon instantly closes his eyes. Her soft lips feel so good massaging his skin, "_Hmmmm...Amy...," _Sheldon moans. Amy decides she needs to access more of his skin and reaches for the bottom of his shirt so that she can remove it. There he sat. Her beautifully naked boyfriend.

Amy kisses him on the shoulder before grabbing a small bottle of baby oil that sat on her night stand. "_What are you gonna do now?,"_ Sheldon asked curiously.

"_Give you a nice massage," _Amy replied.

_"Not before you remove your clothes and are as naked as I am, Amy Farrah Fowler," _Sheldon turned around to face her with a sexy smirk on his face.

_"Hahahaha, fine then...," _Amy replied, _"...but no peeking while I undress."_

_"Look who's shy now,"_ Sheldon said while doing what he was told and facing the other direction.

Amy rolls over to the opposite side of the bed and stands up on the floor so that she can start taking her clothes off. She takes off her skirt, tights and underwear and throws them all onto a chair next to her bedroom window. Next, she removes her cardigan and blouse.

Sheldon turns his head to look at her. "_Sheldon!," _Amy yells with a giggle. Sheldon laughs and turns back around. Lastly, she takes off her bra and gets back onto the bed close to Sheldon. She grabs the bottle of baby oil again and says, "_Shall we continue?," _

_"Yes, please_," Sheldon replied with a comfortable sigh.

_"Wait, let me go grab a towel to put on the bed. I'd rather not get too much oil all over the place," _Amy says. She gets up off the bed and starts walking towards her closet. Sheldon has a great view of her naked body now and is in such shock and awe that he gasps.

"_You okay, Sheldon?,"_ Amy asked concerned.

"_More than okay. Your body is beautiful. I can't believe you're naked, I'm naked...this is really happening," _Sheldon said.

"_Yeah, no kidding. I can't believe this is happening either. I love that I get to have this experience with you, Sheldon," _Amy said as she continued towards the closet and reached for the top shelf were she kept a few of her beach towels. She grabbed one, turned around to face Sheldon and shyly covers the front of her body with the towel, "_Sorry, still a little shy," _Amy said.

_"Don't worry about it. We're both a little shy right now but I have a feeling by this evenings end, things will be different," _Sheldon said with a smile.

"_Hahaha, you're right, Sheldon," _Amy laughed before walking over to the bed and spreading the towel over the top of it.

_"Now, where were we?," _Amy said as she plopped herself on the bed behind Sheldon. She grabbed the baby oil and put a tiny bit into the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together. She rubbed the oil all over Sheldon's neck, shoulders and back before massaging them. Sheldon closed his eyes and dropped his head forward in enjoyment. "_Boy, that feels great, Amy...," _he told her. "_Good," _she replied.

Suddenly, Amy scoots close enough to Sheldon that she's now straddling him from behind as he sits on the edge of the bed. She starts to immediately get turned on, being this close to her boyfriend while naked. _Hoo! I could hump the shit out of him right about now!_

Sheldon can feel her breasts on his back and the warmth of her vagina on his butt. _Oh, God! Her vagina is on me! _

Amy pours some more baby oil into her hands and reaches underneath Sheldon's arms with her own until her hands reach his chest. She begins to rub his chest, stomach, then lowers her hands down to his thighs, which makes him jump a little, "_Hey, that tickles!," _Sheldon said while giggling.

"_My, my, myyyy. Is THIS ticklish?," _Amy asked in her sexy voice while grabbing a hold of his penis.

Sheldon suddenly froze in shock of what was happening. _She's touching my penis! _He then relaxed when she started stroking it. His penis started to grow hard while in her hands. Then suddenly, Amy stops. _"Okay, that's good...just making sure the condom is on properly," _she teased.

_"You think you're so funny, Dr. Fowler? Well, it's my turn to give you a massage now," _Sheldon said as he turned around on the bed to face Amy, "_Lie down, please, "_ Sheldon requested.

"_Ooooo, anything you say, Sheldon,"_ Amy said with a wink before doing as she was asked.

Sheldon takes the baby oil and pours some into his hands before rubbing it all over Amy's body. He rubs her shoulders, arms and even her hands. _"Man, that feels great. Thank you, Sheldon," _Amy says.

_"You're welcome." _Sheldon said with a wink. Next, he drizzles a little more oil onto her breasts. Amy can see he has a smirk on his face, "_You WOULD be excited about rubbing oil all over my breasts, wouldn't you?," _Amy teased.

"_Three years of us being together and I haven't touched them until now? You darn tootin' I'm excited,"_ Sheldon replied with a smile. He uses both of his hands to grab both of her breasts and gently massages them, allowing her nipples to slip in between his index and middle fingers before rotating her breasts slowly. Amy closes her eyes, as it was actually quite a relaxing feeling. Sheldon guides his hands in between her breasts and down her rib cage and back up again. It gave Amy the chills to the point of her body shaking and her nipples hardening.

_"You okay, Amy?,"_ Sheldon asked.

_"Yes, I'm fine. You're just too damn good with your hands mister,"_ Amy replied.

_"Thanks...," _Sheldon said, _"I wonder how good I am with my tongue?"_

_"What?," _Amy asked, confused.

Before she could say another word, Sheldon was in bed with her, spreading her legs apart so that he can position himself in between them and lie on his stomach. He's now in the perfect position to lower his head and kiss her vagina. "_Oh, my!," _Amy exclaimed.

Sheldon looks up at his girlfriend who is staring back at him with her beautiful green eyes. She lies her head back down onto her pillow to await what her boyfriend has in store for her. Within seconds, she's already moaning in pleasure because his tongue has found her clitoris, "_Ohhhhh, Sheldon! Mmmmmm...," _Amy moans.

Amy's breathing starts to quicken and she feels like she could scream at any moment when he stops licking and starts sucking and pulling. The sensation is driving her insane. At this moment, she has no choice but to cover her mouth with her hand in attempt to muffle her moans as much as possible while he continues to go to work on her vagina. This starts to turn Sheldon on even more, that he is able to make his girlfriend feel this good.

Amy takes her hand away from her mouth and places it on top of his head to give him a gentle push, "_Sheldon, I'm gonna come and I want you inside me now!" _

Sheldon finishes his feast ala Amy and lies on top of her and kisses her lips. Amy tells him, _"...and to answer your earlier question, you are good with your tongue, Sheldon."_

"_Good. Thank you," _Sheldon happily replied. He leaned down to kiss her again before asking, "_Are you ready, Amy?"_

_"Yes, Sheldon. I'm so ready for you," _Amy says while grabbing onto his arms.

Sheldon positions himself so that his penis is at her entrance. He's a little nervous but is as ready as Amy is. He slowly pushes himself into her and gasps at this completely new feeling.

"_Ouch! It hurts...,"_ Amy told him.

_"Amy, I can stop. I don't want to hurt you," _Sheldon replied.

"_No, it's okay. Pain is normal for a woman's first time, after all. If I just get through the painful part now, it's one less thing to worry about later. Keep going, _" Amy said as she gave his chest a pat.

"_Let me know if you change you're mind, Amy. It's not like we can't do this any time," _Sheldon said as he pushed into her again.

_"I will, Sheldon. Now, get moving, cowboy," _Amy said as she gave his ass a smack.

The next few thrusts were still painful to her. She came up with an idea that may help a little. She reached down and began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion as Sheldon continued to move in and out of her. Her idea was working. Any existing pain left felt like it was non-existant now.

_"Yes, Sheldon! Yes!," _Amy yelled out in pleasure.

"_Ohhh, Amy. You feel so good," _Sheldon said starting to quicken his pace.

Amy is still rubbing her clitoris when she has to stop because the sex is starting to grow more instense.

_"Uhhh! Yes! Mmmmm...," _Amy moaned. She grabbed onto one of her breasts and rubbed it before playing with her nipple which was such a turn on to Sheldon. He couldn't help but lean his head down and take it into his mouth and suck on it. Amy placed both of her hands on his ass and moved them up his back, which made Sheldon shiver in delight.

_"You enjoying my nipples, Dr. Cooper?," _Amy asked.

"_I am. I'm enjoying my penis being inside of you too, " _Sheldon replied in his sexiest voice as he gave her one hard thrust that made her scream.

_"Oooooooohhhh! Oh, God...yes! Keep going, this feels so amazing," _She moaned loudly.

"_Amy! Oh, yes! I'm gonna come any minute now_," Sheldon said while still pumping himself in and out of her.

Amy opens her legs wider and grabs onto Sheldon's ass and pushes him inside her even more. _"Oh, yes Sheldon! Deeper! Uhhhhhhhh!_" Amy moaned. After a few more thrusts, Amy had her first orgasm via coitus with Sheldon Cooper.

"_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OOOooooo, Sheldon...," _Amy was out of breath as he continued to the finish line.

Suddenly, Sheldon's eyes roll to the back of his head as his body jerks from his own orgasm, "OOHHHHHHHH, GOD! UUHHHHHHHH!" His movements slowed as he lowered his head to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. She wraps her arms around his neck and recieves his sweet kisses.

He comes to a stop and lies down beside her on the bed_. "That was the most fascinating thing I've done with you yet, Amy Farrah Foweler," _Sheldon said out of breath.

Amy giggles while trying to catch her own breath, "_I couldn't agree with you more, Dr. Cooper. That was amazing."_

_"It really was, Amy. Wow!," _Sheldon replied.

_"You know, Sheldon? After all of that, I could eat a little something, what about you?," _Amy asked.

"_I could-,"_ Sheldon was cut off by his naked girlfriend getting out of bed and running out of the bedroom, only to return shortly with a bottle of strawberry syrup. She walks into the room in her sexiest manner. Sheldon is admiring her body from top to bottom. She jumps onto the bed and sits on top of him and places the bottle of syrup next to her.

"_What are you planning to do with that, Amy?," _Sheldon asked.

"_Just relax and you'll see," _Amy replied with a wink. She takes his penis into her hands and starts stroking it up and down. Sheldon relaxes back onto his pillow and watches her. It was definitely a good view, seeing his girlfriend sit on top of him naked while handling his package. She started to pump him harder and faster with one hand and used her other hand to gently massage his balls, which started to drive him crazy. Amy could see his breathing quicken, which was such a turn on to her, "_Man, you look so sexy while I do this to you, " _She commented.

"_Well, I'm gonna look REALLY sexy in about 10 seconds because I'm about to-OH MY GOD!," _Sheldon released into his girlfriends hands. Amy smiled as she slowed the rhythm of her hands on his shaft before stopping. "_That's my Sheldon. Did that feel good?," _Amy asked her boyfriend as she placed a kiss on the tip of his penis. Sheldon shook his head, "Yes," as his eyes remained closed as he caught his breath. Amy took the towel that was next to them on the bed and wiped him clean before grabbing the strawberry syrup and drizzling some onto his penis.

"_You mean there's more?," _Sheldon asked.

_"Oh, yes, Sheldon. Dessert is served. On you," _Amy said as she took him into her mouth within seconds.

"_Oh, shit!,"_ Sheldon said as he watched his girlfriend take his penis into her mouth.

_"Ooooooo. Potty-mouth Dr. Cooper? I like it," _Amy said before returning her mouth to his hard man-hood. "_Yum, you taste like strawberries."_

She started at his tip and took him as deep as she could into her mouth before moving her head upwards again. She repeated this up and down motion over and over until, _"Amy, I suggest you remove your mouth unless you want me to release into your mouth." _Sheldon said as he grabbed onto the headboard behind his head and raised his hips.

Amy gave him one last hard suck before removing her mouth and pumping him with her hands until he finished. "_OHHHHH!", _Sheldon yelled as he orgasmed. Amy smiled down at him before cleaning the two of them up.

"_Now, where did you learn to do THAT, Amy?," _Sheldon asked as he reached up to stroke his girlfriends hair as she lies down beside him proped up by one of her elbows.

"_I've done a little research of my own, Sheldon," _Amy said as she leaned down to place a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Sheldon pulls her on top of him and they engage in a hot passionate make out session before cuddling together in bed. Sheldon pulls a sheet over the both of them as they lie in bed.

"_So, Amy. Thank you for spreading your legs and inviting me in, tonight," _Sheldon joked.

"_Hahahahaha! Really, Sheldon? You're going to quote yourself from one of your "Fun With Flags" videos?," _Amy laughed.

"_Well, when the guys saw that bit in the video, they explained to me what I was REALLY saying and I thought it would be appriopriate for right now," _Sheldon giggled.

_"That's why I love you, Dr. Cooper. Thank you for an amazing night," _Amy replied.

_"I love you too, Amy. Thank you for the amazing coitus. It was definitely worth the wait," _Sheldon said.

"_It sure was, Sheldon. You're very welcome. Shall we go take a shower and get to bed?," _Amy asked.

_"Get to bed? If I sleep in your bed with you, you may need to be prepared for round two of what we just did. I'll sleep on the couch," _Sheldon said.

"_Really, Sheldon? You won't sleep in my bed with me?," _Amy asked a little annoyed.

"_Bazinga!," _Sheldon said and kissed her on the cheek before they walked hand in hand towards Amy's bathroom.

**THE END.**


End file.
